Dan's British for Halloween?
by DeviousDragons
Summary: When Ian prevents Dan from being an ninja for Halloween... well, just guess who he dresses up as.


**If you are British and you are going to read this, I don't mean to offend you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_ Choosing__ a __costume__ is __hard __work,_ Dan thought. Amy banned him from wearing a ninja costume after he scared her boyfriend Ian in his ninja costume. Ian complained to Amy, who banned Dan from wearing a ninja costume. And now, he has to go shopping for a costume.

_I__ still __can__'__t __believe __Amy __is __dating __that __Cobra, _he thought._ I __have __to __get __him __back __somehow._

"Dan? Did you choose a costume yet?" Amy asked.

"No." Dan sighed. "Can I _please_ wear a ninja costume?"

"No. Let's just go home. We can do this another time." Amy said.

When they got home, Amy's phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Hello?" She blushed like she always did when Ian called.

"Sure, you can come," Amy said. "Bye Ian." She hung up and faced Dan.

"Dan, you don't mind if Ian came with us for trick-or-treating, do you?"

"No, of course not. I just _love_ Ian." Dan said sarcastically.

"Good. I was worried you would say no." Amy went towards her room. Dan sighed and thought, _Great!__ Now __I __have __to __go __trick __or __treating __with __a __cobra!__ Wait __a __minute!__ I __got __an __idea __to __annoy __Ian!_

Dan yelled out, "Amy! I have a great idea for Halloween!"

"What is it?" Amy called.

"It's a secret! You'll find out on Halloween! By the way, do you have any tweed?"

* * *

><p>"Dan let's go! Don't keep Ian and I waiting!" Amy called. "I want to see your costume to make sure you're not wearing a ninja costume. Hurry up, or else I'm going into your room!"<p>

"Don't worry Amy! I'll be done in a few seconds!" Dan yelled. There was something different about his voice.

"Do hurry Daniel. We don't want to wait all night." Ian said in his silky British accent. Dan didn't say anything.

A few minutes later, Dan opened the door dressed as...

"Are you Sherlock Holmes?" Amy asked. Dan was wearing a tweed coat with a pipe that Sherlock Holmes used. He wore a hat that looked right out of the Sherlock Holmes book.

"Why Amy, my dear silly sister, of course I'm not Sherlock Holmes. I'm obviously a British citizen for Halloween! Hullu Ian! You do love my outfit, don't you?" Dan asked in a very bad British accent.

Ian looked a bit disturbed. "Amy, love, Dan isn't going out dressed like that, is he?"

"I guess so, Ian. Let's go." Ian let out a sigh and walked out the door with Amy and Dan.

* * *

><p>When they got to their first door, Dan knocked very loudly. When the man inside opened the door, Dan yelled, "Hullu, my good man! I would like some boiled sweets!"<p>

The man smiled and said, "You must be Sherlock Holmes."

"No, I'm a British citizen of Britain! My sister's mate here gave me the idea." The man glanced at Ian and gave Dan a handful of candy.

* * *

><p>The same thing happened at every house they passed by. Ian felt annoyed that Dan kept referring to him as his inspiration.<p>

"Daniel," Ian said after they passed their 16th house. "Please stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Dan asked with his poorly done British accent that just got worse. "And please, do call me Dan, not Daniel."

"Did you do this on purpose?"

"Dan isn't usually innocent-" Amy began.

"Hey!" Dan yelled, breaking out of character for a few seconds.

Amy ignored him. "But I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. Maybe he's starting to grow on you."

"That is correct, my jolly good sister!"

"See? We only have a few houses to stop by. Let's hurry."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Grace's mansion, Dan dropped the British accent. "Don't you think that was fun, Ian?"<p>

"It was just lovely," Ian said. "Amy, love, may I speak to Daniel alone?"

"Okay." Amy went inside.

"Daniel-"

"Dan! It's Dan!"

"Tell the truth. Did you do it on purpose?" Ian asked.

"Let's just say I was forced to be a British person for Halloween. I would have been a ninja, but you told Amy about my prank."

"So you used revenge? I'm not surprised." And with that, Ian walked into the mansion.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Remember, if you are British and you take offense to this, I mean no offense. Happy Halloween! And review!**

**~DD**


End file.
